1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method of removing jagging of a stereoscopic image (hereinafter, referred as a “three-dimensional (3D) image”), which removes jagging occurring while implementing the stereoscopic image in a patterned retarder method, and a stereoscopic image display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A technique implementing a stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a viewer, includes a glass method and a non-glass method. The glass method is classified into a patterned retarder method (hereinafter, referred to as a “PR type”) and a shutter glass method. In the PR type, it is possible to implement a three-dimensional (3D) image by using polarization glasses after displaying the binocular parallax image on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing polarization direction. In the shutter glass method, it is possible to implement a 3D image by using liquid crystal shutter glasses after displaying the binocular parallax image on a direct view-based display device or a projector in a time division manner. In the non-glass method, it is possible to implement a 3D image by using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image.
FIG. 1 is an example exploded perspective view illustrating a PR type stereoscopic image display device according to a related art. With reference to FIG. 1, the PR type stereoscopic image display device implements the 3D image using a polarization characteristic of a patterned retarder PR disposed on a display panel DIS and polarization characteristic of polarized glasses PG which a user wears. The PR type stereoscopic image display device displays a left-eye image on odd-numbered lines of the display panel DIS and displays a right-eye image on even-numbered lines of the display panel DIS. The left-eye image is converted into left-circularly polarized light by the patterned retarder PR. The right-eye image is converted into right-circularly polarized light by the patterned retarder PR. A left eye polarizing filter of the polarized glasses PG passes through only the left-circularly polarized light, and a right eye polarizing filter of the polarized glasses PG passes through only the right-circularly polarized light. Therefore, the user views only the left-eye image through his or her left eye and views only the right-eye image through his or her right eye.
FIG. 2 is an example photograph illustrating a 3D image on which jagging is visible. With reference to FIG. 2, a 3D image displays a line, but the user may view that the line is cut off in an area A, which is shown under a polarizing lens taped to the image. That is, in case of the PR type stereoscopic image display device, a boundary portion of the 3D image such as between an object and another object or between an object and a background may be unevenly shown, for example, in steps. Such a phenomenon is known as “jagging,” “jagness,” or “zigzag artifact.” In the following description, the shape looking like steps is referred to as “jagging.”